Esposas
by TebsuorKa
Summary: One-shot lemon. La repentina aparición de Rivaille en la habitación de Eren.


**Hola, les traigo un one-shot [100% lemon (?)]  
Puro cliché en mi opinión, pero tenía ganas de subir Riren.**

El final de la serie dejó un vacío dentro de mi alma y ahora necesito satisfacer mis necesidades fujoshis (?)  
hahahaha, no lo sé, disfruten como yo lo disfruté escribiendo a las 5 de la mañana x'DDD

* * *

Respiración calmada. Ojos cerrados. Músculos relajados.  
Todo eso acabo cuando Eren sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por atrás.  
Ni siquiera pudo sentir la presencia de alguien entrar al calabozo. Ni siquiera el rechinar de la cama al sentir el peso de alguien más.  
Todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Pudo sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente. Tenía la sensación de sudor frío.  
Lentamente giró la cabeza. Con el corazón en la boca, y los ojos bien abiertos.  
Y ahí fue cuando se encontró con otros ojos. Negros.  
Lo observaban.

_—¿Sargento Rivaille.. ?—_

Atolondrado, pudo sentir como el sargento le tomaba ambas manos en un acto reflejo.  
Sintió algo frío rodear sus muñecas, eso causó escalofríos.  
Miró hacia ellas y vio que lo que provocaban tal sensación se trataba de unas simples esposas.

_—¿Hi-hice algo MAL? —preguntó Eren. _  
_—Exacto— contestó Rivaille._  
_—¿huh?— exclamó Eren mientras entraba en nervios, con casi lágrimas en los ojos. No podía evitar pensar que estaba apunto de recibir una fuerte paliza, quizá a muere._

Y así fue. Pudo sentir un gran rodillazo en el lumbar. Eso provocó que se arqueara hacia atrás.  
Tenía ganas de obedecer su impulso de tocarse la parte golpeada pero las esposas no le daban la suficiente libertad.

Al arquearse mandó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Despeinándose con la almohada. Pudo sentir como Rivaille agarraba con fuerza los cabellos del chico. Los entrelazó junto a sus dedos. Tirándolos para abajo.  
Eren lanzó una queja, mientras el sargento lo agarró de la cintura y lo volteó, dejando a este boca arriba.  
En un acto reflejo Rivaille abrió una de las esposas y le dio libertad a las manos de su compañero. Sin embargo volvió a esposar una de las manos de Eren en el respaldo de la cama.

_—¿Q-que hace, Sargento Rivaille?— exclamó Eren._  
_No hubo respuesta._

Rivaille se sentó en el estómago de Eren. _Sentía la presión._  
Entonces por fin el sargento habló.

**_—¿Como prefieres que te lo haga tu primera vez?.—_**  
No hubo respuesta. Eren simplemente abrió los ojos lo más que pudo sorprendido al ver como su camiseta salía volando por los aires. Mientras reaccionaba pudo sentir como algo suave y mojado lamía una de sus tetillas. De arriba abajo, de un lado al otro.  
Se sentía bien. Era raro, pero no desagradable. Incluso tal acto logró estremecerlo.

Rivaille con su otra mano comenzó a apretar la otra tetilla de Eren.  
Su compañero pudo sentir un pequeño escalofrío en su miembro.

El sargento lo deseaba. Y por algún motivo no sentía repulsión.  
El también lo hacía, el también lo "deseaba". De echo, el sargento, era en lo único que Eren podía pensar.  
Aunque jamás pensó en tenerlo como compañero sexual.

El chico juntó el suficiente coraje. Mientras Rivaille mantenía la cabeza gacha y seguía lamiendo las tetillas de su compañero.  
Con su mano libre.

No podía creerlo.  
Tomó del cabello al sargento. Le hizo lo mismo que le había echo a él hace tan solo unos momentos.  
Entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de Rivaille y lo atrajo hacía adelante.

Esbozó una sonrisa para ocultar su nerviosismo al pensar que tal acción le costaría la vida. Quedó cara a cara con el sargento.  
No soportó la tensión que le provocaba aquellos ojos; y fue entonces cuando le robó un beso tímido de unos segundos. Separó su boca de la de su compañero. Rivaille rió. Sin embargo Eren lo calló. Le lamió los labios. Pasó su lengua por ellos. Y le volvió a robar un beso. Esta vez fue apasionado. Metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Rivaille.  
Por supuesto el sargento no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo el impulso de Eren no era suficiente para dominar a Rivaille. Este le llevaba la delantera. Era normal, después de todo era la primera vez para Eren.  
Mientras ambos se besaban, el chico soltó el cabello del sargento y comenzó a acariciarlo. Su cabello era suave y sedoso.

Rivaille cortó el beso. Dejando a Eren tomar un respiro.  
_Respiración agitada. _

El sargento aún permanecía sentado en el estómago de Eren. Se movió para atrás, sentándose apropósito ahora en el miembro de su compañero. Eren sentía que se sofocaba; alzó la mirada encontrándose con la del sargento. Este lo miraba desde arriba. Fue una mirada lasciva, le guiño el ojo. Mientras se deshacía de su camisa.  
Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el perfecto físico de Rivaille. Bien marcado. Pero no exageradamente. Piel suave y lisa. Sentía deseo de tocarla.

Rivaille sintió un pequeño movimiento en su trasero, podía sentir el crear de una erección. Después de todo estaba sentado en el miembro de su compañero. Alzó los brazos por arriba de Eren, hasta llegar al respaldo de la cama, liberó la mano de Eren.  
El chico contemplaba a Rivaille, sonrojado. Era un incendio en sus mejillas. Su compañero lo miró; el cuál provocó que este ladeara la cabeza en signo de vergüenza.

_—Jehh..— rió Rivaille._  
_—¿Estás preparado, Eren?—Preguntó reto-ricamente mientras bajaba la cremallera de su compañero._

Lo quitó los pantalones y luego la ropa interior, dejando a este desnudo. Eren juntó sus dos manos en la cara, tapándose de vergüenza, pero separó sus dedos para poder ver a Rivaille. El cual agarró suavemente el miembro del chico y comenzó a estimularlo. Eren ocultaba sus gemidos. Estaba sensible.  
El sargento también se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Se contemplaba una erección. Rivaille juntó su erecto miembro con el de Eren. Y con sus manos agarró ambos y empezó a rozarlos.  
Tenía los ojos entre cerrados. Bajo la mirada y vio a su compañero mordiéndose los labios, el cuál lo excitaba más. Soltó sus manos y volvió al rostro de Eren. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que ambos se besaron.  
El sargento tomó el miembro de Eren y comenzó a masturbarlo. Por parte de Eren solo había intentos de ocultar sus gemidos. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía tomó el miembro de Rivaille e hizo lo mismo.  
El sargento metió tres dedos en la boca de Eren. Dejando que estos se llenaran de saliva para usarse como lubricante. A continuación bajo su mano hasta llegar al trasero de Eren, en el cuál introdució uno, dos dedos; y lo fue siguiendo otro. Apenas cabían. Era muy estrecho. Podía sentir la presión en sus dedos. Para Eren era un fuerte dolor pero intentaba no quejarse, aunque fuera en vano. Se le escapaba uno que otro grito.  
El sargento metía y sacaba los dedos. Hasta que Eren dejara de quejarse.  
Mientras continuaba con eso, con su otra mano volvió a tomar el miembro de Eren, y con ayuda de su boca le hizo sexo oral. Eran demasiadas sensaciones para el pequeño Eren, y_ es pequeño respecto a su edad, porque el verdadero pequeño en tamaño sería ni más ni menos que el sargento._  
Eren tomó la cabeza de Rivaille, atrayendolo. Tratando de que metiera su miembro completo dentro su boca. Rivaille saltó todo para poder ganar aire. De su boca y el miembro de Eren los unía unos hilos de saliva y líquido pre-seminal.

_—Creo que es suficiente.— Dijo Rivaille al ver que Eren no presentaba queja alguna por sus dedos._

Rivaille tomó del cabello a Eren e hizo que se sentara en la cama.

_—Hazme sexo oral— sin vacilar, ordenó claramente, el sargento._  
Eren tragó saliva. Y miró aquel gran pedazo de Rivaille. Se comportó sumiso. Después de todo, Rivaille había echo lo mismo por Eren.  
Mientras se acercaba pensaba si ESO le iba a entrar por completo en la boca... En segundos encontró la respuesta.  
Abrió bien la boca. Y metió el miembro. No entraba todo pero si gran parte.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y con la lengua lo lamió por completo.  
Rivaille alzaba la cabeza y la echaba para atrás del placer que su compañero le causaba.  
Al ver esto Eren comenzó a hacerlo más y más rápido. Metía y sacaba. Lamía y chupaba.

De un tirón Rivaille sacó su miembro de la boca de Eren y rápidamente se lanzó arriba de él. Quedando ambos acostados.  
Rivaille se arrodilló. Agarró ambas piernas de Eren y las separó. Con una mano tomó el miembro de Eren y con la otra tomó el suyo.  
Pero esta vez lo acerco a la entrada de Eren y comenzó a rozarlo.  
Haciendo desear.

_—mhhmm— intentaba no gemir._  
Entró. Metió su completo miembro dentro del chico. En una sola estocada. Eren gritó.

_—D-duele..— decía con los ojos llorosos. — Se ssiente.. raro..— Aclaró con un suave tono de voz._  
_—Tch, maldito mocoso. Eres tan...__** lindo**__.— _  
La mirada que Eren había lanzado fue como un gran flechazo.  
Al escuchar eso, a Eren le brillaron los ojos y se sonrojó aún más. Eso fue algo... inesperado.

Rivaille comenzó a embestir. Le fue fácil localizar esa zona que hizo gritar de placer a Eren. Estuvo así por un rato. Le gustaba escuchar los gritos de su compañero. En especial ver su rostro sonrojado y con lágrimas.  
_El sargento era un sádico, y Eren un masoquista._

Rivaille se lanzó a Eren y rodó en la cama quedando debajo del chico. Este se sonrojo aún más al ver al sargento de bajo suyo. Jamás había notado las delicadas facciones que tiene Rivaille de cerca. A pesar de siempre tener un rostro enojado y serio esta vez se veía relajado y el cabello lo tenía desordenado.  
**Se rió porque el sargento le parecía realmente lindo y pequeño. **

_—De que te ríes?— preguntó Rivaille._  
_—Pienso que eres hermoso— contestó Eren. _  
_—Pues tu lo eres infinitamente más.— Aclaró. Mientras le robaba un beso al chico._  
Eren se sentó en el miembro de Rivaille (auto-metiéndosela) y comenzó a dar saltos, Gemía. Se llevo un dedo en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo.  
Rivaille se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama. Y agarró de la cintura a Eren, ayudándolo a continuar embistiendo. Eren se abrazó del sargento.

_—R-RIVAILLE...!— gemía mientras le arañaba la espalda._  
El dolor no importaba en tal situación.  
Rivaille continuó embistiendo, mientras con la otra mano masturbaba a Eren.

_—¡No!_  
_no_  
_aguanto_  
_más..— hablaba entre cortado, intentando ganar aire. _

Y no mintió. Su semen terminó en la mano de Rivaille.  
_—L-Lo siento— exclamó mientras intentaba salir y agarrar algún trapo para limpiar. Pero no fue necesario porque Rivaille lo detuvo. Lamió toda su mano y se tragó todo el semen de su compañero. Mientras lo miraba lascivamente, lamía su mano, provocandolo._  
Eso le dio una rara sensación a Eren.

Rápidamente subió arriba de Rivaille. Agarró el miembro del sargento y se lo metió. Empujó su peso para abajo mientras lo besaba y su trasero se movía de arriba a abajo. Rápidamente.  
Rivaille se quedó atónito al ver la reacción de Eren, y como se encargaba el solo. Bueno, eso era mejor, se relajó y puso sus manos en el trasero de Eren, ayudándolo a subir y bajar.  
Esto provocó que por fin se viniera.  
Dentro de Eren.

_—AHHhh— gimió en derrota. Eren sentía un líquido cálido dentro de él._  
Bajó de arriba de Rivaille y se tiró a su lado. Con la poca fuerza que tenía hizo algo estúpido pero para él era algo trivial.  
Agarró la esposa y se la engancho a Rivaille en una mano, y la otra en su propia mano. El sargento estaba exhausto al igual que Eren. No presentó queja alguna, y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

Al despertar, era de noche. Eren miró a sus alrededores, y no se encontró con Rivaille en ninguna parte.  
Tenía la ropa puesta. Levantó las mantas y contempló... había tenido un sueño húmedo con el sargento. UN SUEÑO

**¡UN SUEÑO!—gritó.**

Mientras se sentaba en la cama de golpe.

Y esta vez si se despertó, pero con Rivaille a su lado.


End file.
